Unintended Sweat
by o.x-Twiggy-x.o
Summary: ShikamaruxSakura..She wanted a spar, and got more than she bargained for...he on the other hand got everything he ever wanted..ONESHOT avec Lemon, oh yes.


Unintended Sweat..

By o.x-Twiggy-x.o

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

ShikaSaku

Rated: M for Lemon O tut tut.

* * *

"Hey Shika-kun, what are you doing?" Sakura peered down at the lazy boy before her, his 17-year-old body rippling through his mesh shirt.

He was sprawled under the shelter of a large blossom tree, gazing up at the clouds, his hair, as always, in the spiky ponytail he was renowned for. His dark eyes briefly scanned over her body, quickly resting upon her face. A smirk pulled at his attractive lips, and he closed his eyes.

"Hn, what business is it to you Sakura?" The genius, still smirking pulled himself into a sitting position and then opened his eyes, gazing directly into hers.

"Just wondering, cloud gazing again? That's all you ever do!" She stood towering above him, hands on her tiny waist, and pouting slightly. She never understood the fascination with the clouds, she had many times watched them with Shikamaru, but never found them as intoxicating as he did.

"Whatever," He pulled his knees up to his chest and slung his arms on top of his knees. He always looked so damned handsome, thought Sakura "_Damn right he does!" _Oh for fucks sake, "_What"…_Well, you're obviously going to be perverted now aren't you!! "_Sakura…why I would never…Oh dear Lord, look at that bead of sweat!"_

And with that Sakura stopped her conversation with her inner and looked at Shikamaru. And true enough; a bead of sweat went rolling, tantalizingly slowing down his perfectly chiselled chest. Going over the hills of his pecks and down his 6-pack, oh so slowly. Sakura was transfixed.

The Nara clan heir laughed inwardly at this, he observed her glowing eyes widen ever so slightly, but he caught it. He also saw the way her developed breasts rose and fell with every breath, and the way her lips parted slowly to access the sweet summer air. Oh he wanted very badly to taste those lips, and share that breath. However he restrained himself, the only hint of lust he had, played upon his lips in a sumptuous smirk.

Sakura looked at him, and tipped her head to the side, her pink hair tied messily into a bun on the top of her head, stray bangs framing her perfect face.

"Train with me," She stared into his eyes, daring him to refuse her. His smirk grew tenfold and he watched her breasts heave up and down again. His onyx eyes stared blankly into hers.

Still pouting, Sakura looked deeply into his eyes, a frown playing upon her small eyebrows. She wanted to train, and the genius was the perfect opponent, especially since Neji and Sasuke were away. Faking a sigh and a look of disappointment, Sakura slowly started to turn away from the deer child.

"Well, I suppose I could always wait for Neji," Sakura could almost see him glare at her, though she was turned away from him, the powerful chakra building quite rapidly behind her was impossible to miss.

Shikamaru Nara growled deeply in his throat. Troublesome woman, he just wanted to watch the clouds, or her…

"Fine" Spitting out the word like poison. He pushed himself to his feet and stalked up to the now turning Sakura. Capturing her arms and holding them at her sides, he leant forwards, his nose almost touching hers.

"But I want a reward, something if I win our little spar Haruno," Sakura looked almost terrified of the doe eyed man holding her, the breaths catching in her throat finally escaping. She then wondered what he meant, this could by no means be innocent. She looked into his dark eyes.

"Of course, Shika-kun," She smirked, and fluttered her eyelashes, biting a little on her bottom lip.

Shikamaru held her arms all the more tightly, his eyes widening slightly, as hers did only moments before, and leant forward, a glimmer of something in his onyx eyes.

"But," he looked at her questioningly. Shikamaru Nara was puzzled, but what? Could she possibly think she would win, would deny him what he wanted. Sure he wasn't Sasuke, but he was attractive, strong, and had brains as well, he was not boasting, only going on what his many lovers had told him. Not to mention the fact that he was an excellent strategist. He raised a fine brown brow.

Leaning forward so that her lips brushed his delicate ears, she whispered, so that he could barely hear.

"When I win, I get whatever I want…" And with these words, awaking the Nara heir, Sakura transported to behind him.

Shivering unintentionally, Shikamaru decided to go all out on her. He was going to get what he wanted, and so, he would win against the powerful kunoichi.

"Come on Nara, now don't disappoint!" Sakura giggled furiously into his ear. She loved playing with the lazy fool. She was now engaged with him in a spar, and her training would be upped one hundred percent. She eagerly darted backwards and positioned herself in a fighting stance.

The boy smirked, his lazy pride getting the better of him. He turned around to her, and sighed, this would be troublesome, but for the prize he wanted, he supposed her could lay aside cloud watching for one day…

--

They had been duelling for 20 minutes now under the setting sun. The deep hues of red and orange made the grounds around them glow. Shikamaru panted heavily. Damn this girl for being so agile. His brain went into over drive upon seeing her fling two kunai at him. However with the next moves already planned, the strategist did not move but looked down.

Sakura started to grin as her two kunai glinted the suns last rays and pierced the pale flesh of the boy's ear, nicking it causing the crimson liquid to ooze silently down to the lobe. However he did not move.

She stared. His whole body starting to move up and down where he stood, as each breath rattled through his chest. Sakura looked on at the muscular boy. His body tensing, he suddenly looked up, standing around 12ft away from her, his dark shadow played beneath his feet.

Shikamaru now smirked. Taking three steps forward he looked down at her from his position. All is fair in love and war, he said, and I don't mean against the other foes…

Sakura's eyes went wide when she realised. Ready to run, her body stuck fast to its position. She looked up to see a smirking Nara holding the same pose as her, his body rigid and sweat pouring from his every pore.

Shikamaru reached down to his left leg, where there was just the leg of his pants. Sakura mimicking didn't understand. The boy then started to unwind the nothingness from his leg. Sakura too did this, not understanding until she picked up the cloth of the bandage around her right leg, she slowly unwound they fabric away, until her leg was bare.

Shikamaru smirked, he then started to wrap his hands in the imaginary bindings, and she on the other hand, had her bandages being wrapped around her hands. Her face shocked with her luscious pink lips formed the shape of an "O".

Finishing this job, Shikamaru quickly released the jutsu and ran toward her, his pumping heart and his lust growing.

Sakura tried eagerly to run, but found that her feet were still rooted to the spot, well, more like netted. Four shuriken stuck in the ground around each foot, pinning down netting so that her feet couldn't move. She looked up, fear stricken and body throbbing, but strangely, not from being scared. Her body was being drawn, of its own accord, towards the muscle bound Shikamaru.

He smirked and slid to a halt, ripping his mesh shirt off and over his head, the sweat once again rolled down his beautiful muscles. Her eyes were wide, and the setting sun played upon her delicate skin. Moving forward slightly, he brushes his fingers on her exposed arm. Revelling in the silky smooth texture, he bent down and kissed where his fingers once touched.

Her breath caught, and in her bound state she yearned to release her hands, to touch his skin with her own burning flesh, and to yank away the rest of his clothes to expose his exquisite body.

He noticed this, and pulled his face up to tower over hers, bringing his lips down in a fevered kiss, grinding his lips against hers with passion and ferocity.

She gasped, leaving him just enough room to push his slick tongue into her mouth. Searching every smooth wall of her mouth, the boy revelled in his new favourite taste.

Shikamaru, liked things in return, and so ripped the bandages from her hands, which darted straight to his spiky hair. Yanking out the ponytail, his sleek hair tumbled down his face, making his features more prominent than before. However her eyes were closed at this point, savouring Shikamaru's taste, musky and sweet.

Shikamaru, fed up of just kissing her slightly swelled up lips pulled her into his arms, lifting her into a bridal position, and so destroying the chakra filled nets around her feet. Pounding some chakra into his sore feet, he began to run, the sweet kunoichi sucking at his slender neck.

Sakura moaned involuntarily at the friction being caused between them as Shikamaru carried her through the trees, running faster and faster. All became a blur around her, until the warm smell of pine filled her nose. Stopping her slippery kisses, she looked up to find that they were at the deer child's hunting abode.

The small cabin in the middle of the wood, was quaint, yet elegant. The dark wood and grey stones contrasted beautifully with the green mosses covering it. Small wisps of smoke flew dreamily out of the chimney.

However Shikamaru didn't care, all he wanted was her, to be with her, inside of her…

--

Kicking open the door with his foot, and still carrying Sakura, Shikamaru ran down the small wooden hall to where a door, with beautiful deer carvings on, stood open. Pushing through and into the room, the boy gently lay down the rosette girl.

She looked up at him; he was now being calm, from just moments ago, him being a sexual beast.

He looked at her, starving and yearning for her touch, her caress. He quickly moved out of the room, leaving a confused and dazed Sakura where she lay, now moving into an upright position. He ran and closed the front door, locking it, bolting it.

He then turned and went back into the bedroom, lighting the fire. All the while, green eyes watched him amused. His rippling chest flexed as the flames began to roar. He turned around, the look of dark intensity placed back into them.

She was startled; his lust was growing, more powerful than any storm, and more dangerous than the lightning that plagued it.

Shikamaru, still shirtless, stepped out of his shoes and walked slowly up to her, the flickering flames danced upon his face.

"Sakura…" The growl emitted from deep in his throat. She looked up startled, before his lips came crushing down on hers, lips grinding and teeth grazing her plump lips.

"I want you…" He kissed her lips again, "I need you…" He devoured the flesh on her neck, teasing and taunting her, biting and sucking, leaving small red flares on her pale skin.

Sakura looked at him, his dark hair hanging loosely around his face, his eyes full of want and need, unfulfilled by any other. She looked determinedly into his dark eyes. And she searched, and when sure of no lie, she whispered achingly slowly into his ear, still covered in crimson paste.

"Then have me, take me, I'm yours Shika-kun…" Breath caught in his throat. He slowly slid back from her, he recognised the fear of rejection in her eyes, but continue until he was knelt on the floor in front of her. She sat on the bed, her feet barely touching the floor.

Touching her shoes, the genius never let his eyes move away from hers. He slowly unzipped her knee length boots, slowly sliding off the left first, and then the right.

Once they were off, he started to slowly kiss her delicate feet, still not breaking eye contact, all the way up to her knees, and then a little higher, all the time watching the girl's breathing rapidly increase, and her hold on the linen sheets tighten.

He then pushed her legs apart and knelt in between them, his held level with her quickly rising and falling breasts. Pulling off her skirt, and placing butterfly kisses up and down her thighs, he threw the garment to the side, then removing her tiny shorts, leaving just the lacy pink thong on underneath.

He tried to breath, his eyes so wide, and his tongue tracing his lips. He hooked a finger under the band on the panties and pulled them, before releasing them teasingly. Sakura moaned, wanted more of his kisses and caresses.

He moved his hands up and then, quite suddenly, tore or her shirt and threw it to the side, where her skirt lay forgotten.

She gasped slightly at this, and Shikamaru started to kiss his way up past her lace bra, nibbling her collarbone and continuing with his teasing ministrations up to her face again.

He then stood up, and removed his trousers, his two silver earrings glinted in the fire light. His black boxers were tight from his hard arousal, and seemingly getting tighter. Sakura could see the huge bulge through the cloth already, and knew it to be bigger than the others she had encountered.

She then stood, standing firmly between his legs, she ran her hands through his dark hair, enjoying the soft feel through her fingers, like thick warm silk. She sighed, and moved further towards him, pushing her breasts against his muscular torso.

Looking up at him, she pushed her lips onto his, this time seeking dominance in their tongue tied war, he over powered her straight away, pushing her body back to the bed, placing one hand each side of her face, and his knees forcing apart her legs so that they were entangled.

They started kissing, the Nara boy pushing his manhood upon Sakura's thigh, letting her know what she did to him. With each passionate kiss, that friction and the rubbing got more vigorous, until he snapped.

Tearing off her bra, he feasted upon her beautifully developed bosom, consuming the pink nipple, and toying with the other breast. Enjoying this, Sakura writhed and wriggled, pushing her body up to meet his.

Slowly, he began to remove her panties, pulling them off and letting go. He then slowly caressed her womanhood, before plunging in a finger, and slowly starting to move. With each of her moans, he started to get faster, eventually adding two, and then three.

Her body felt hot, and she squirmed, thrusting upon the deer child's lean digits. Her walls finally tightening around his fingers, gave way and the warm rush of sticky fluid lapsed over his fingers.

Beginning to feel the heat in his stomach the boy then removed his fingers, replacing them with the much larger member of his being. His boxers already thrown behind him near the fire, showed no justice to his extremely large equipment.

Gasping in shock and excitement at Shikamaru's sheer sized, he smirked, thrusting quickly, and deeply within her. She screamed, but the room filled with her pleasurable cries, as thrust after thrust she met him.

Loving him, wanting him, needing him, he was like the high she never had, as she heard the slap of the flesh hitting together, mixed with sweat and fluids, she screamed his name, over an over.

He smirked, panting and thrusting, he whispered her name, slowly raising his voice in conjunction with his climax. She reached her peak to, screaming his name, loving the feel of their unity.

Coming down from their high, Shikamaru rolled over and onto his side next to her. Enveloping her into an embrace of the most intimate kind. He breathed in the scent of her strawberry hair. Inhaling deeply, he felt the Sakura's hands brush down near his lower abdomen. Groaning in pleasure he looked down at the emerald orbs seeking his approval.

Sakura wanted more, she felt his chest and dipped lower until just above his groin. She looked once again at him, and he smirked kissing her full bruised lips. Willingly, he sat up, and pulled hr onto his lap. Her legs automatically straddling him, she licked her lips, the bun in her pink tresses still holding up despite the rough friction with the bed. Bringing her face so close to his that their noses touched, Sakura kissed under each of his eyes.

He watched her and then close the lust filled pools. Feeling a moist trail forming across each one and then a kiss to seal her work. Quickly opening them again he pushed his forehead against hers.

"I won Sakura, and I'll win every time, just for feeling you, holding you…" He breathed, his breaths heavy and his voice husked by the lust still evident in his wishes.

Biting her bottom lip again she kissed the tip of his nose, sucking a little of the tip, making him understand the symbolism for other means she wanted to perform on him.

"Of course Shika-kun..." her seductive voice was making him wake up again.

"But I promise you, next time, I'll win…" And with that she pushed herself onto his yet again erect member, causing him to moan is sweet bliss. This was better than cloud watching any day, floating on them, was far better than just gazing…

* * *

Well, there we go, xD

Hope you enjoyed it, or at least found it entertaining, if not, then...uh...cookies anyone?  
Anyway, please read and review, and any and all criticism to my work is much appriciated.  
Thank you for reading, and hope to write again soon!

o.x-Twiggy-x.o


End file.
